


The Package

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mysterious package arrives for Terry Wogan.





	The Package

Terry Wogan sat in his office, thinking back to the good old times. The Eurovision Song Contest. Oh, what fun it had been. He still got plenty of fan mail from his time as the British commentator. Among the pile of fan mail, a brown package had arrived that day. Simple looking, it was. Terry went up to inspect it. It simply read on the front 'to Terry Wogan'. He assumed it was just some fan mail, and thought nothing of it when he opened the box. It was from... Jedward? Inside the box was a cube, and it was glowing brightly. When it was finished glowing, Terry realized he was somewhere completely different.  
"Hello, Mr. Wogan," came a voice, "Welcome to the TARDIS."  
Terry looked around in shock. Was that really who he thought it was?  
"Doctor Who?" Terry said, "Is that... really you? You're real?"  
The Doctor just laughed.  
"Please," said the Doctor, "It's just the Doctor, not Doctor Who."  
"Right, sorry," Terry said, looking around at the TARDIS. It really was amazing. The Doctor just grinned. It looked like his new companion was going to be a lot of fun indeed.


End file.
